The Diamonds
by alphaParisxoxo
Summary: In Westchester Prep, anything can happen. Paris Trenton rules with her best friends, the legendary Massie, Vanessa, Maia, and Nevaeh. They are much more popular than Massie ever had, and Paris - well, she's a billionaire. These girls are seen as perfect but they are far from that. But when Maia is brewing up something cruel which is put into one word: overthrowing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry I started a new story but my other, From Alpha to LBR is discontinued for a bit. I'm focusing on this new one.**

Paris Trenton- The beautiful Alpha of the Westchester Diamonds, as well as the High school itself. She has beautiful blonde hair, sparkling amber eyes that are much brighter than Massie's, and has a mega haute couture wardrobe. She is mean, deceiving, and rude to non-Diamonds, as well as her friends when they are disobeying her or making idiotic statements.

Massie Block- has moved back to Westchester to find out that the Pretty Committee has moved to Los Angeles. She now goes to Westchester Prep, and much to her content, she is accepted as Beta of the school. Her brown shoulder-length hair is still the same, amber eyes, the same, but social standing different than from what it was at OCD. Is she suitable as Paris' beta, or just an LBR trapped inside an A-list body?

Vanessa von Addams- is the gamma of the Westchester Diamonds as well as the gamma of Westchester itself. She has black hair just like Alicia's and sparkly green cat eyes like Dylan. She is mean and cruel like Paris, but nice once you get to know her. She used to be thick and be obsessed with being thin, but thanks to a 2-year Atkins diet, she is finally slim. Her dream is to one day get Massie kicked out and become the Beta again.

Maia Sanders- is the delta of the Westchester Diamonds & Westchester. She has strawberry blonde hair and navy eyes, which is unique for her. Now, she wants to be the Alpha, and she's going to have to claw her Chanel polished nails to get there.

Nevaeh Mitchell- is a used-to-be pageant Queen. Now that she goes to Westchester Prep for her third year, she is accepted into the Diamonds for her striking African and Filipino beauty. She is forever friends with Paris, but once Maia will take over, will she join Maia, or will she stay her Omega ways and be Paris' supporter for eternity?


	2. Chapter 2

Paris checked her SMS inbox. She was sitting inside her family's Mini Cooper, humming along to Fancy by Iggy Azalea, wearing an Alex Dulcina cut-out romper, Gianvito Rossi Denim pointed pumps, her hair in a sleek ponytail, and her makeup was always the same: black eye shadow courtesy of Bobbi Brown, black kohl eyeliner, M.A.C. mascara, pink blush, and Yves St. Laurent red lipstick that made her look beyond gorgeous.

The limousine stopped in front of the Block's Estate, which was much bigger than the old one. Massie was sitting on the front porch, reading a glossy new edition of Z!nk, and repeatedly checking her hand mirror. When she noticed the Mini Cooper, she strutted elegantly, opening the door slowly. "Paris!" Massie yelled, grabbing her friend into a hug.

"Dah-ling, you look amazing," Paris gushed. Massie's outfit was super Elite: she wore a Joie Fairly Fatigue Jumpsuit, a Rebecca Minkoff Quilted Affair Bag on the crook of her arm, and to complete the look, white sandals. Her hair was put up into a sexy bun, and resting on her eyes were Ralph Lauren ray-bans from Sunglass Hut. "Please, you look muchas better." Paris knew that Massie wasn't relatively nice and rarely gave compliments to non-Alphas, but something in her voice made Paris think she took her rudeness down a notch.

They arrived at the van Addams Estate about five minutes later. The manor was big but not as big as Paris' house, with a mile-long driveway, and a huge Guesthouse in the back. Vanessa stepped out of the estate, her long legs looking more beautiful as she walked. She wore a black-and-white striped jacket which she didn't put her hands inside, a black short-sleeve shirt, True Religion trousers, and black expensive Prada ankle boots. Her brown hair was messy and still shoulder-length, although her hair grew a few inches.

"Vanessa!" Both Paris and Massie shouted in unison, bombarding the girl with hugs. "Hey, P, oh and hey, M." Vanessa smiled, after about four more hugs. "But why you guys so turned up? We saw each other yesterday," Everyone knew Vanessa was a lover of hip-hop, so she always used grunge terms. "Well, I like every single time meeting my friends to be special." Paris answered. The girls burst into hysterics. "So, any hot gossip on new couples?" Vanessa asked, leaning in. "Anyway, Paris, aren't you back together with Derrick? I saw that Instagram pic of you two kissing," Vanessa smirked. "Oh my God, Vanessa, aren't you a little sneak?" Paris deadpanned. "It's true. The Westchester High Gazette is making headlines for it," Everyone at school knew Vanessa was editor-in-chief of the gossip column as well as the fashion column, so that meant she doubled as the morning reporter, since gossip was always on her mind. "Who cares? That makes my popularity spread across the States. And everyone in Westchester including UES knows about me," She grinned.

Massie cracked up. She loved Paris Trenton. "Brian? Are we picking up Maia and Nevaeh?" Paris asked. "One moment, Paris. We are almost on the Boulevard." He answered. Maia and Nevaeh lived on the same street, so getting to school was never a long time to get to. They first stopped at Maia's. It was a big house, slightly smaller than Vanessa's but a bit bigger than Massie's. Maia was leaning on the front door, wearing her usual expensive-looking hipster clothes, this time it was a 'Bout that Life' tee, baggy sweatpants, and Giuseppe Zannoti trainers. She was texting her crush, Don Bagman, since their relationship had hitched off at Nevaeh's party the previous week.

Brian honked. Maia finally snapped back into reality, and walked into the limo. "Heyy, boo," Maia blew a kiss to Paris. "Heyy, you look cute. I mean, hipster cute," Massie pitched in. "Thanks. All of you look amazing, too," Maia gave a prevalent smile. "Oh, like we didn't see you texting your crush?" Paris asked, deviously. "Shut up!" Maia giggled, punching her shoulder. "Hey, don't lie." Paris shrugged. Chris Brown's Loyal soon thumped through the speakers. "I love this song!" Vanessa and Maia shouted in unison, then giggling.

Soon, they arrived at Nevaeh's house. She wore a boyfriend shirt with a tuxedo blazer, denim jeans, and 5" Jimmy Choo mules. "Have you guys heard about Massie's old friends coming back?" Nevaeh asked, once in the limo. "What?" The others asked in unison. "I know," Nevaeh nodded. "Although, they might not be going here," Paris sighed of relief. "Another wannabe clique is exhausting. I'm surprised I got rid of them all." Paris huffed. Massie giggled. "But they aren't gonna take over as long as I'm the beta." Massie stated confidently. "Point!" Maia lifted her pointer, mocking Massie's old friend Alicia. "What would we do without you?" Vanessa asked. "What? You mean what would we do without me?" Paris said, her rage coming on. "Uh, no," Vanessa shook her head. "Gammas these days." Paris sighed.

The Mini Cooper soon drove into the school's parking lot. "Call me at 3:00 to drive you to the mall!" Brian said, once they got out. "Alright, we walk to Ariana Grande's "Problem." Paris instructed, putting the song on her iPhone.

* * *

**So that's it! Tell me if you like it please! And don't forget to favorite it! I swear I'll write more. Oh, and reviews, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paris pushed the double-doors so that she and her clique could arrive in their same style. As they walked, everyone stared in awe of their glam. The beat of "Problem" fueled Paris up as she strutted across the hallway like a Milan Fashion Week model. She could already feel her Alpha battery recharging and ready to go.

"Ehmagawd, is that Paris Trenton?"

"I ah-dore her outfit!"

"I wish I was a Diamond."

Paris smirked at them. One thing an Alpha needed were witnesses of her mega popularity, and she had it. Surprisingly, Massie wasn't anyone's subject. They probably just all forgot about her. "Okay, ladies," Paris said, once they sat down in their private table. No one in the whole school but them could sit there. Even the senior Alphas knew. "I was thinking of something memorable, since next week is summer." She turned to them, in case they had any bright suggestions, but their faces were blank and they didn't say a word.

"Ooh, what about mani-pedis?" Vanessa squealed. "That's super cliché. Why don't we go shopping?" asked Maia. "Wow, and you said mani-pedis was cliché," Massie rolled her eyes. "I say we go hang out with boys. I have Derrington's kik name," Paris widened her eyes. She then shook her head. "What would I do with out you Block?" She asked. "I told you!" Vanessa shouted, in a I-told-you-I-was-right tone. Paris mouthed, shut-up-or-I'll-crush-you, and that instantly made Vanessa hold back.

"Okay, so here's the plan..." She said. "After school, we go over to the boy's school. I'll tell Brian that we may take a longer time, then we go in. They have soccer practice, so after that, we ask if we can go to their house." Paris said. "But wait!" Maia yelled, the second Paris finished speaking. "What, Maia?" She asked. "I don't think that there'll be enough space. The car can only take 5 people, right?" Maia suggested. Paris sighed. "We squeeze in, okay?" She pinched a chunk of her salad, then threw it in the garbage that was an inch close to them. "So," Paris started. "Do we have a clean deal?" She asked. "Yes!" They all said in unison.

It was 5 minutes before going to History class, and Paris kept thinking about her plan. _What if Maia was right? What if we have no space? What if the boys hate us?_ But then she waved the thoughts away like the smell of a teenaged boy's burp. Every boy liked her. Every boy wanted to be with her. No boy would ever decline hanging with her. But why was she so nervous? Luckily, a half-eaten Luna bar was still inside her What Goes Around Comes Around Chanel bag. Before taking a bite, she smoothed out her Alex Dulcina cut-out romper.

"Excuse me, Miss Trenton, but there are no snakes in the class," Joel Morris, Westchester High's World History AP teacher smirked. "Um, I know, but it's history class. His-tor-y. Nothing new in any way. I was hoping you'd notice when you moved from OCD to here." Paris returned his smirk. She strutted into the room with confidence. Everyone knew by that that she just insulted the teacher. The only person in her only AP class was Nevaeh; all her classes were AP. "Hey," Nevaeh whispered. "I just heard you. You're a better Comeback Queen than Massie." Nevaeh was sometimes a kiss-up, but sometimes her mouth spoke the truth. Either way, she was an amazing friend.

"Thanks!" Paris said in a high-pitched Judy Garland voice, which made everyone in the second row cackle. She flipped her textbook to the page about the Cold War. "Alright, students." Joel walked in, like he just hadn't been insulted by one of his students. "Now, we were learning about how the Soviets started making these cool things..." Joel trailed off, but Paris wasn't listening. He was obviously trying to make it look interesting. And of course Nevaeh was listening with both ears open to a wide range. Paris took out her Claire Fontaine notebook. She flipped to an empty page, and clutched her fuzzy pink pen. She had to think of something to do for the end of the school year so junior year would be memorable. She thought about things like a party, or a sleepover, (although that was too cliché), or just a day of beauty, although she did that every weekend, but then remembered - no one could ever forget junior year. It was amazing. No wannabes they had to deal with - nada. It was a perfect year. She quickly took put her notebook back in her bag. No use for that.

After AP History was finished, she walked across the hall with Nevaeh. "So, are we picking up the others?' Nevaeh gestured to Massie's History class. "Uh-huh," Paris said, knocking on the glass window. Maddie gave them a nod, and scurried out. "Hey," She said. "We have to get Vanessa and Maia," Paris turned around. "Why?" Maia asked. "You scared me!" Paris slapped her French-manicured nails on her heart. "I am so sorry," Maia tittered. Paris rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter." After they picked up Vanessa, they all strolled to the rest of their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of school, and the last bell had rang fifteen minutes before. Paris felt super energized, like she had just chugged a Red Bull. She sped past mustard-yellow Camrys, red Volkswagens, blue Nissans, and a 2013 Mercedes-Benz model. She had an important date with the boys.

Once she sat down, her butt was heated and comfy, so that added to her happiness. "Hey," She said, checking the time on her iPhone.

The girls gave her a nod, returning to whatever they were talking about. "So," Paris leaned, anticipating an answer. "Uh, nothing. When are we going to the boys' school?" Massie asked.

Paris rolled down the divider. "Brian? When are we going to the boys' school?" He was too busy to answer. Slumping back in her chair, she checked her messages. 0 MSG. Her life felt boring. Even when an exciting event was going to occur. The Mini Cooper finally picked up full speed.

They were right in the parking lot of the school as a cluster of boys ran from the entrance to whatever car they drove. "They're in the field," Paris whispered. "We'll have to go out back. Brian, drive us to the back," Paris demanded. The car swerved, and a tight knot formed in Paris' stomach. She was super nervous. She hadn't talked to Derrington in a long time, so that made her want to dry-heave, but that was totes un-Alpha.

When the limo finally parked in the back, Paris bolted out in search of him. "Alright, boys, since we have no time, we're skipping penalty kicks," Coach Silverstone's cracked voice yelled across the field. The boys went over to their belongings. Paris heart thumped. "HEY, DERRICK?" Paris screamed over the gaggle of soccer boys. Derrington did a 360 turn to face her. We gave her a friendly wave. The Diamonds were close behind. Even though she was wearing heels, Paris made an effort to run to him.

"Surprise!" She giggled, Massie standing behind her. "Oh, what's up?" Derrington asked, tying his silver Nike cleats. "Nothing," Paris twirled a strand of hair around her pointer. Oblivious to the flirting, Derrington took a handful of soy chips and devoured them. "I was just wondering, are you free tonight?" She batted her Maybelline-clad eyelashes. With his mouth full, Derrington said, "Well, the guys and I are having a practice match. But you can watch with your friends." He swallowed.

Paris looked over to her friends. They were flirting with them. "That's soo cool. But you know, we're busy girls. Maybe," She said. "But didn't you just ask I we're busy? That means-" Paris cut him off. "I was kidding," She slapped his shoulder in a flirty manner. Derrington shrugged, then shoved another handful of soy chips in his mouth. "Hey boys!' Derrington called, waving his hand. They all turned to face him. "The girls can come over tonight. Okay?" They gave him nods. "So drive us home?" She asked. "I'll tell you after much deliberation," He threw the bag of chips on the wet grassy ground. "Please, how could you even say no?" Paris blurted.

"Wow, catty diva much." Derrington chuckled. Paris rolled her eyes but smiled. "I guess you're using my H2G trick," She smirked. "What's H2G?" He asked. "Hard to get," Paris replied. "Didn't Massie make that up?" Derrington wiggled his eyebrows. Paris cackled, but then her expression turned serious. "No, she copied me," Paris said. "What an Apple-C'er," She muttered, shaking her head. Derrington flashed a row of white teeth. "So are you going to pick us up?" Paris jumped on her toes. "Uh, sure. I'll tell Danny," Everyone knew Derrington had a limo driver named Danny and didn't let his brother drive him much anymore.

The girls stepped into Derrington's house. "It's even bigger than the time I visited in seventh grade," Massie said, in awe. Paris shot her a shut-up-he's-my-boyfriend look that Massie recognized in a split second. A middle-aged Korean woman who was about Dylan's height appeared. "Derrick, your room clean." She said. "Thanks," Derrington waved, then lead everyone to his room. It was super-clean, everything in it's desired place, and even the bookcase was painstakingly neat. Paris jumped on his bed. "Soo," She said. "When's your little play match?" She questioned, obviously trying to start a convo without sounding lame and boring. "It's not a play match," Josh said, sitting next to her and beckoning for Nevaeh to sit on his lap like a romantic couple. Massie almost dry-heaved. "But the winning 3 or 2 person team gets to have a free dinner with their dates," Derrington grinned. "And I'm the captain of the 3-person team." He said. Paris hoped his team would win. "Is Chris on your team?" Maia gestured to Christian. Derrington nodded. "Then, I'm playing," She giggled. "Your team is going down, dude," Tyler, Massie's crush said. "Hey!" Maia swatted him on the back.

"I have you know, I'm the captain for Soccer Sisters," Her hands were on her hips. "Ree-ow," Chris did his best imitation of a cat. Everyone guffawed. "Massie, do you play soccer?" Tyler asked her. "She definitely hates soccer." Paris chimed in. "But I'm a fan," Paris beamed. "Who's your favorite player?" Derrington said, leaning against his bed. "Umm," Paris searched her brain for a player. "Uh, why choose one when you like them all?" She showcased a row of sparkly white teeth. "Point!" Vanessa said. "But just in case, who's your favorite?" Paris said, with a grin.

"Beckham, of course," Derrington answered, then joined his buddies in high-fives. Massie could tell that Paris hated sports (ah-ve course), but she didn't want to upset the boys. "Why don't we start our match?" Josh got up from sitting on the bed. The girls looked at each other. Did they really just agree to watching boring soccer? But of course, Maia wasn't in it. She was super psyched.

"Ugh, I hate what the grass is doing to my heels." whined Paris. "Calm down. You're rich, remember? You can buy twenty pairs of shoes." Maia said. "Point!" Massie raised her index like Alicia. "Whatevs." Paris sighed. "Aw man, cool net!" Josh hollered. "So, who're the two goalies?" Derrington grinned, a gleam in his eyes. "You, man," Josh and Chris said in unison. Nevaeh and Maia jumped in excitement. "Free food, here we come!" Paris accidentally said out loud. Vanessa and Maia giggled in their palms. She immediately silenced them with a glare.

The girls were seated at the bench far from the field. The boys were already into playing. Tyler kicked the ball as Anderson, Vanessa's crush, blocked the other team's net. The ball Tyler kicked immediately got to Chris. Chris kicked it to Josh, who attempted to kick it into their net, but Anderson had kicked it away. Five minutes passed, and Derrington blocked a shot. Paris roared. At the end, Derrington's team won. Paris, Maia, and Nevaeh screamed with happiness. "Free meals!" Chris shouted to Maia, engulfing her in a hug. She pulled away from his damp armpit.

"You owe us dinner tomorrow!" Derrington cackled at the losing team. "Beat that." Paris stuck her tongue out at Massie and Vanessa. They rolled their eyes.

It was 8:30, and the sky was already dark. "Good game," Derrington chuckled. "FREE DINNER," Nevaeh shouted at the top of her lungs. Vanessa and Massie, once again, rolled their eyes. "That was awesome." Josh said. After that, everyone went home.

Paris loved her life. She had the coolest friends, and the hawtest boyfriend. She luh-ved all of that.


End file.
